High school days
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Ok now I hope you enjoy this story. It's about Wyatt getting cheated on by his girlfriend and Chris's best friend. So of course there will be beating up of brothers Wyatt is 18 the other four are 16 should be evident. Oh yes Wyatt does change a guy in to


Chris and Wyatt where walking down the hall being brothers and arguing about whether or not Chucky was a boy or girl in the classic movie Seed of Chucky. When they turn the hall to go in to the boys dorm where they official live they see something that well was very dangerous. Well not for Chris but for every other person involved. "Hey isn't that Kaz, and who's that with him?" Chris asks turning to his brother who has flames shooting out of his body. Not literally of course.

Wyatt takes two steps forward and grabs Kaz by the back of his shirt and spins him around then slams his right fist straight in to his face. Kaz goes flying back two feet against the wall, and his eyes were crossed. Normally he would probably be a match for Wyatt both being about 6'0. Whiet having an inch or two on him, then another 40 lbs, but Kaz was in good shape. "Oh, um hey Wyatt" says the brown haired girl who had been kissing the now cross-eyed guy on the ground. She was blushing madly and looking very guilty.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Wyatt screams while Chris is on the ground healing Kaz who had a big bloody wound on his head. "I thought we were going out and here you are making out with this fucking jerk!" He screams his hand up in the air forming a fist which his younger brother and his younger brother's best friend both notice.

Wyatt's hand goes flying at her, but a scream of "Kathryn" from his brother as he orbed her to him and getting hit with a psychic fist from Kaz sent him flying.

Kat stood appeared next to them flinching. She mouthed a thank you to Chris and grabbed Kaz before orbing her self out of there. While Chris gulped and muttered something about friends abandoning him when he really need them. "Hey Wyatt are you ok?" Chris asks

Pushing him self up Wyatt turned and grabbed his younger brother picking him four inches off the ground. "Where did he go?" Wyatt asked emphasizing each word by tightening his grip on his brother's shirt.

Now any normal person would be scared to death of someone who is a lot stronger, and is ticked off much less holding you four inches off the ground. Then again most normal people haven't faced hordes of demons time after time at impossible odds allows you to learn how to be sarcastic in any situation. "Probably to make out some more" he says laughing a bit at his own joke.

A little more than ten minuets later Chris orbs in to his room back at the manor and collapse on to his bed, while Kat rushes over and gives him a quick healing. "Are you ok?" Kaz asks walking over.

A second later his hands are strangling Kaz's "I told you not to get me involved. Heck I told you not to do it. Then I told you I would not get in to a fight because of you two." He says finally letting him go.

Gasping for breath Kaz pats him on the back. "Well I figured you would of kept him busy for a bit longer than that. I told you I was going to be busy today" Kaz says laughing and grins before rubbing his neck.

Kat sits down on Chris's bed and hug his pillow to her self. "Is he really mad?" she asks feeling terrible about what happened

Chris sits down on the bed next to her and rubs her back before sighing. "Nahh if we just hide out here we should be fine." Chris says trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Chris" Kat says giving him a hug.

"You slut," Wyatt says having just at that moment orbed in. While Kaz jumped back trying not to be seen.

"Who are you calling a slut" Kat says standing up only now noticing good old Excalibur (King Arthur's sword however you spell it) "And what are you planning on doing with that?" She asks him trying to send a mental message for Kaz to get out of there.

"I'm going to cut that little boys dick off, then I'm going to have a long talk with you, maybe I'll make a spell so you don't seem so much like a dirty hoar" he says before being tackled by Kaz dropping the sword. Chris grabs it and orbs out knowing he better grab his dad, or well anyone because otherwise someone would end up dead.

Ten minuets later, and one very trashed room Chris appears with his dad, and Bianca who had been having a talk about switching one of her classes. "Wyatt, Kaz what happened here?" Leo asks walking through a hole in the wall and ducks as Wyatt sends a energy bolt spreading the hole.

"Take it back," Kaz growls hurling a lighting bolt at Wyatt who easily dodges it.

"First I'm going to kick your sorry little ass and then I'm going to erase every thought of you from her mind. That is of course after I eliminate every bit of evidence of you from this plain" Wyatt says sending another bolt at the ground making Kaz jump out of the way and almost land in a hole.

"Freeze both of you" Leo shouts walking out in to the middle before Kaz can respond. Kaz drops to his knees with one hand in the air so he can spring forward, but it is obvious that if this had gone on much longer Wyatt would have won hands down.

"Cheat on others you have, hurt someone you have, give in will you not. Be what you have done, become a girl" he says and there is a burst of white light.

Leo turned and almost fainted, covering his eyes he walked over to what remained of the wall and started to bash his head against it. Where a perfectly healthy though really pretty beat up male stood. Now a long pink haired stood utterly dazed, and appeared to have no idea what had just happened.

3984239482-3984-129384-213984-213984-29384-2913849821304982134891203948210

Hey what's up ok first chapter there you go. I hope it doesn't suck too much I just had to write something along these lines. And well don't worry Whiet is obviously way stronger than Kaz. Ok well sorry just had to write it since it remind me of my current switch an well besides the changing in to a girl part and well the magic part.


End file.
